Such constructions are known. The performance of such constructions should however be improved. In this way the production of milk is increased and the milk price to the customers may be decreased. In an automatic milking system, the animals are permitted to move freely about in an area which may include a fenced-in shed and pasture such as is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,945 of van der Lely, dated Jan. 28, 1997, which is directed to a construction for automatically milking animals comprising a milking parlor with a milking robot and a covered area where the animals may move about freely. The milking parlor includes two adjacently arranged milking compartments with a milking robot installed between the compartments so as to be movable from one to the other under the udder and teats of an animal therein, whereby an animal is first milked in a compartment on one side, and then another animal is milked in the other compartment from the other side. Installed between the compartments is also a mechanism for automatically cleaning the animal's udder and teats before they are milked and while the animal in the other compartment is being milked. Another example of an automatic milking system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,771,837 of Jun. 30, 1998, issued to van der Lely. This discloses an apparatus for automatically milking animals, such as cows, by a milking machine which is under the control of a computer for automatically connecting teat cups to the teats of the animal, for automatically milking the animal, and for automatically disconnecting the teat cups from the animal. The apparatus is further provided with an animal recognition or identification system which is in communication with the computer system. A system for automatically milking animals, such as cows, which includes a metering device that is computer controlled for dispensing fodder to an animal in a milking compartment is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,820 of Jul. 14, 1998, to van der Lely et al. This patent also discloses a laser detector for locating and emplacing teat cups on an animal's teats while it is in the milking compartment, milking the animal and upon the conclusion thereof withdrawing the teat cups and moving them from underneath the animal. The apparatus has a metering device for dispensing fodder concentrate into the feeding trough. The measuring device is computer controlled and with the aid of the computer, the anticipated feeding period is predetermined based on the animal's identity. The fodder is distributed at least substantially uniformly over the actual feeding period so that the dispensing of fodder terminates and the feeding period ends approximately at the same time the milking operation ends and the milking robot has removed the milking apparatus from under the animal so able not to impede the animal's exit from the compartment. An implement for cleaning the teats of milk producing animals for use in an automatic milking system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,423 of Jan. 24, 1955, to van der Lely. A computer controls a rotatable apparatus which has mounted thereon four cleaning brushes for receiving the teats of a farm animal in a milking compartment, cleaning them with a liquid cleaning agent applied to the brushes and also drying same. The same implement on which the cleaning implement is mounted includes apparatus for automatically milking the animal in the milking compartment. U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,040 of Jan. 14, 1992, to van der Lely et al, is directed to an automatic milking system for dairy animals comprising individual teat cups attachable to the corresponding teats of the animal's udder, a measuring device to determine the volume of milk discharged from individual teats, a central vacuum system to aid the discharge of the milk from the teats as well as to move both milk and cleaning fluid through the system's fluid lines, a cooling tank and an array of sensors to determine various parameters relating to the milk and the milking system, including temperature sensors, milk conductivity sensors, air-to-milk ratio sensors, pressure sensors and fluid level sensors. These sensors are arranged at various places in the milking system including in the individual teat cups. The system diverts milk from milk otherwise collected that has too high of a temperature or more than a predetermined conductivity indicating it may not have been produced in a healthy teat or udder. U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,994 of Jul. 28, 1998, to van der Lely, discloses an apparatus and method for automatically milking animals, such as cows, confined within a milking compartment. The milking apparatus includes four robotic arms for individually emplacing and removing teat cups from the animal's teats and a separate robot arm for a detector that scans the animal's teats for the purpose of effecting a computer-controlled emplacement of the teat cups thereon. The detector includes a laser which beams through a window on the detector carried by an omni-directing member having has a four-bar parallelogram member so that the beams are both horizontally and vertically movable. The longitudinal sides of the milking compartment has spray members for cleaning teat cups which, when not used for milking, are under the spraying members. Each of the robotic arms for emplacing and removing the teat cups contains cords attached to the teat cups by which they are drawn tautly against the robotic arms for emplacement and removal and played out so that the animal can move within limits after the teat cups are emplaced on the animal's teats.